Mario Kart NX 2
This page is a page made by Bluetiger0824. Do not edit without permission unless you are fixing grammatical errors or adding categories. If so, explain them in the edit summary. Mario Kart NX 2 (or MKNX2) is an upcoming Mario Kart game by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is going to be the 10th installation in the main Mario Kart series and the 13th if including arcade games. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is basically the same from other games. To do a rocket start, the player must press the A button when the number 2 fades out during the countdown and when the number 1 completely fades in. Slipstreaming can be performed by staying behind a racer for 5 seconds. Now the player can even choose how many players can compete in a race during offline. The options are 6,8, and 12. During Ultimate Run, players start with 32 players. Underwater returns in some courses, while also only some tracks have anti-gravity. Amiibo can be used for unique Mii costumes, charcters, vehicle parts and even items. Power sliding can be performed by drifting long enough. Coins can be collected during a race too. Finally, this is the point spread comparison for Mario Kart NX 2 ''' (12 players GP only) Modes Grand Prix The original mode from Mario Kart. The available engine classes are , , and at the start. When 150cc is completed, the player will unlock and the , which allows the player to drive through the course in the opposite direction. When either Mirror Mode or Reverse Mode is completed, the player will unlock . Time Trials Players race in a solo mode. The player can choose to race with a ghost, which can be a Staff Ghost, the player's best record, world record or friend's best records, or no ghost. The ghost cannot be effected by the playing player. The player can only play the 150cc engine class, unless the player has unlocked 200cc. VS Race Race through the courses just for fun. The player can set the rules for the VS race. Story Mode The story of this is The Koopa Team racing with the Mario Team. However, in the middle of the race, the Mario Team is in the lead. Suddenly, a Robot Bowser pops out and blocks the Mario Team and then the Koopa Team passes them. Wario and Waluigi said it is 'not fair' and The Koopa Team caught the entire Mario Team (who was racing) except Toadette. Then Toadsworth comes out (he didn't race) and told him to go to different places to save the captured characters. To save the captured characters, the player must complete missions. The charcaters unlocked in this mode are only usable in story mode (characetrs unlocked in story mode can not be used in other modes). Some courses are exclusive to Story Mode. (Below, if the time limit is 0:00, it means it is a race with no time limit) Battle Balloon Battle The most basic mode in the game. Players need to get or steal balloons and have the most balloons when the time is up. Players can inflate their balloons using the Mic.. If any player gets hit by an item, the player will lose a balloon. Shine Runners When the battle starts, 13 sprites will be spawned on the stage. Players need to catch as much sprites as they can. When a player gets hit by an item, the player will lose a sprite and the sprite will spwan on a new spot on the stage. By the end, the player with the most sprites wins. Coin Runners Same as Shine Runners. Only changed things is the sprites replaced by the coins, having 50 coins on the stage and losing 5 coins when the player gets hit by an item. Shine Thief A shine sprite will be spawned on the stage. Then the players need to snatch the shine. When the time runs out, the player holding the shine wins. Bob-omb Blast Players need to use bob-ombs to hit players. The player needs to be the fastest on to hit all 11 other players to win, or being the player who hit the most players when the time runs out. Survival This is a new mode. Players need to survive as long as possible to win. Players can use items. When a player gets hit by an item, that player will lose and cannot continue the game. The game continues until all the players lose except one. There is unlimited time for this mode. Online Multiplayer Worldwide Players race against with other players around the world. 150cc and 200cc is available, and no rules can be set. CPUs do not appear in this mode. Regional Players race against with other players in the player's country. Others are the same as Worldwide mode. Friends Players can race with their friends wirelessly. Players need to create a friend code with 12 digits, and then let the player's friends know the code, and enter the code. Tournament Players can create tournaments with the player's set rules. The player also needs to set a 12 digit tournament code and a time where the tournament is active. To enter the tournament, the players must enter the tournament code correctly. Ultimate Run Unlocked by unlocking all expert Staff Ghosts in Time Trial mode. Players will need to vs with 31 CPUs at the start. Then, on the first round, players who get 16th or lower will be elemated. So, the number of players will decrease, as 16, 8, 4, 2, and then 1, the winner. If the player unlocks this mode, then the screen of choosing the game modes will be different. Characters The game has a total of 44 playable characters, 12 default and 32 unlockable. Skin Variations Some characters have skin tones. All the character skin tones can be unlocked by playing Time Trials on all courses. (Including DLC) Yoshi's Skin Tones , , , , , , and . Toad's Skin Tones , , , , and . Shy Guy's Skin Tones , , , , , and . Controls Menu Controls *A: Select Mode *D-pad: Scroll *B: Redo Selection Race Controls *A: Accelerate *B: Brake Reverse *L: Use Item/Equip Item/Stop Item Roulette *R: Drift/Hop/Trick *Analog Stick: Steer *D-pad (up): Go down while gliding *D-pad (down): Go up while gliding *D-pad (left/right): Change to first person view/third person view *START: Pause Game *Mic.: Blow Balloon (only in balloon battle) Tracks Nitro Tracks All new tracks that are firstly introduced in this game. Retro Tracks 2 tracks from the all the past games will come here. (Not including arcade games) DLC Tracks Each DLC Cup has 2 Nitro tracks and 2 Retro Tracks. Splatoon DLC Pokémon DLC Kirby DLC Battle Tracks Items ''Note: The positions given area is only for 12 players GP.'' The "NEW'" means the first appearance in the main series. Staff Ghosts All Staff ghosts are played as 150cc. Normal Staff Ghosts Expert Staff Ghosts Driver Stats Like Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, each own characters has its own stats. *Speed: Top speed in normal gravity on the ground. *Acceleration: The time that takes the vehicle to reach its top speed. *Handling: How sharp the vehicle will turn. *Weight: The weight of the character. Heavier characters can push of lighter characters. *Traction: The vehicle's grip. Characters with this stat high can stay on the route better. *Drift: How sharp can the vehicle drift and the time that takes to produce different coloured sparks. *Items: The chance of receiving better items. Low stat means the player will not always receive good items. *Mini-Turbo: How long will the mini-turbo last. Here, you can press the arrows to find out which character is better for a specific stat. Hazards These is a complete list of the obstacles in the tracks of ''Mario Kart NX 2. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart NX 2 Category:Racing Games Category:2018 Category:Mario (series) Category:Bluetiger0824's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels